Love at First Sight is Never Easy
by AntiMorality
Summary: Ashley wants Spencer, gets Spencer, loses Spencer, and everything in between cause love doesn't come with an instruction manual or a warning for that matter
1. First Encounters

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 1

First Encounters 

What made me drawn to her that day in the middle of the hallway still baffles me. Whether it was her eyes slowly drawing me near or her beautiful hair, a simple waterfall effect the way it poured over her slender shoulders.

We held eye contact for only a mere second and that way enough for me to realize that there is such a thing as love at first sight. She kept walking as if it meant nothing, until she turned her head looking back at me standing there completely and utterly captivated.

Butterflies made their home in my stomach for the third time today, but this time I didn't mind as long as I could watch her. With my luck she would have a boyfriend or be looking for one, what are my odds of finding a girl that likes girls or me for that matter.

My past is not really one that every one could overlook, it would be easier to name people that I haven't slept with than those that I have. Not something I'm proud of but what is there left to do when there is an empty void where your heart is suppose to be, every night wishing for someone to come home to, someone to say "I love you" .

I'm the last person you would think would want to settle down with someone, my family has never really been around for me and what more can I say except that being alone is not fun. So far I've gone through High School alone with scattered boyfriends, girlfriends, and one night stands.

I'm tired of watching every one on Valentine's day cuddling with their loved one and I sit alone with a bottle of Jack Daniels. Hearing love songs on the radio on a daily basis makes me think that God finds this to be some sick joke. I die a little bit on the inside every time I'm reminded of my present state of nothing.

I can never let my guard down, every one has this perception that I'm a complete "bad ass" and to be honest I let them think it simply because I can never let them see the real me. I feel as if I'm already dead on the inside but no one would ever care to hear about my life, until later.

My day went as normal as the other, sleep in math and cry during fifth period. It's become a habit since my Freshman year. Of course no one will ever catch me and if they do no one mentions it.

Then it happens, from behind the door pops out that familiar head one filled with the beautiful cascading locks of golden hair. As it turns out she had a schedule change and now joined my class. The teacher poked up her head at the sudden intrusion to our choir practice, the girl handed her a sheet of paper the teacher took and read it.

After a minute of searching on the computer she told her to take a seat, I eagerly looked around the room to see where the open seats were. I died when I noticed that there was only one seat left, and it was next to me.

She took her seat turned to me hand extended "Spencer Carlin" I took her hand and felt a slight shock I looked up and said "Ashley Davies". I don't know if it was just me or if she had felt it too, before I had a chance to say anything she turned back around to listen the to the teacher drag on about an upcoming performance.

Teachers are always ruining my potential moments. I couldn't help but steal glances at her while we were singing, I could of sworn that she was too but then again it might have been my mind playing tricks on me.

(a/n) Starting it slow so that there will be something to build on for later. This is actually my third fan fic but the first one that I've ever posted so be nice with reviews if you leave any. Oh and this is of course Ashley's point of view which may change later.


	2. Loss for Words

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 2

Loss for words

Lunch could not have come any faster, I didn't feel any pangs of hunger but I did feel the need to see Spencer again and maybe start a conversation even though I would have no clue what to say. If she felt the connection that I did maybe she could it for us, great more hopeful wishing.

As always in the middle of my thoughts Aiden comes in, "hey Ash did you see any cute blondes lately?"

(A)"Blondes? What makes you ask that."

(AI)"Well there's this girl in my advanced chemistry class and she kept asking around about you, so naturally I figured that you met at some point."

(A)"Whoa wait a minute you have advanced Chemistry? You're going to have to let me laugh at that one"

(AI)"Hey I do have a brain you know! Plus I know what you're doing and the subject is not going to change that fast"

(A)"fine you win, but only cause it will get you to shut up. We met in Choir she just got transferred in there and we introduced ourselves that's it."

(AI)"Are you completely sure that was it? Maybe a little something your hiding from me? You know maybe you pulled out your charm? How could just saying hello get a reaction like that?"

(A)"First stop playing twenty questions with me, second I don't have the faintest idea. After we said our names I couldn't really stand to say anything else cause for some reason I was at a loss for words not to mention the teacher was talking"

(AI)" Tell me you're joking right? THE Ashley Davies was at a loss for words not to mention actually cared if the teacher was talking? Hell must have froze over last night, I had a feeling it got a little cold down there. Anyway before I go back to making fun you there might be something I should tell you"

(A)"Aiden you're an ass, now tell me this important piece of information"

(AI)"Well, you see I approached her after class and said that I was a friend of yours and I might have invited her to sit here. Wow look at the time I think I have a meeting with the basketball coach, yeah that's it."

(A)"You did what?!?! I cant believe you, well you know what you're going to have to cancel your 'meeting' cause you will be here sitting and enjoying your lunch."

(AI)"Ash keep your voice down, you don't want to scare anybody off"

(A)"What the hell are you talking about?"

(AI)"Turn around and see for yourself"

I turned around to see Spencer slowly making her way towards us. She was stunning but I couldn't help but wonder to myself of all people me? Once again I'm off in my head and Aiden starts talking.

(AI)"Hey, Spencer right?"

(S)"Yeah, and you're Aiden" _turns around_ "And you're Ashley"

Aiden must have sensed something so for the first time today I was glad that he spoke.

(AI)" So Spencer I don't recall seeing you around here before"

(S)"Yeah I'm new here, just moved last week with my two brothers and parents"

(AI)"Two brothers huh? Do they go here too?

(S)"Yeah, you might already know one of them"

(AI)"Really who?"

(S)"His name is Glen and he just joined the basketball team"

(AI)"No way, he's your brother? Then I probably shouldn't mention that I want to bash his head in a locker, hmm to late now though"

(S)_ laughing_ "no its okay I hate him he is such a prick, anyway it would be funny to see him get beat up he knows he deserves it"

(AI)"Well any way it was nice talking to you Spencer but I have a meeting to get to, I'm sure Ashley here will keep you company"

(AI & S)"Ok bye"

(S)"So um Ashley what's up?"

(A)"Not much I guess"

(S)"So is he, you know your boyfriend?"

(A)"Who Aiden? _Laughs_ No he's my best friend that and his boyfriend is over there"

(S)"Aiden is gay?"

(A)"Yeah, do you have a problems with gay people?"

(S)"No, hell no... to be honest so is Glen but don't say anything to him cause he gets touchy on the subject since our mom is this huge homophobic"

(A)"I'll keep that in mind"

(a/n) Since my social life is "dead" and I'm on the computer for homework often I'll probably post frequently, like everyday. Thanks to those that reviewed that made my day. The next chapter will be Spencer's point of view.


	3. All Kinds of Plans

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 3

All Kinds of Plans

After my conversation with Ashley we ended up trading phone numbers, which secretly was my plan all along. I don't know what it was about Ashley that made me want to spend time with her. Our conversation was only 3 minutes, which consisted of me asking questions. When we first met in Choir and shook hands I know I felt a charge jump from her to me. She's probably straight though, funny after two years I finally accepted my being gay, which I find funny since that was around the same time Glen accepted his. I still remember when we got along back in Ohio, then one day it seems like someone shoved a stick up his ass. We even had a way of bringing our dates home which consisted of him pretending my girlfriends were his and his boyfriends were mine. Our mom fell for it our dad on the other hand always gave us funny looks, I think he knew the whole time and enjoyed that Paula was completely oblivious. He knows for a fact now though, he ended up walking in on me with my ex. It was funny though I'll remember that day till I die because it was the only time I heard him swear, his exact words were "shit sorry Spence". I was so caught up in my thoughts that I had not noticed that the car stopped and we were in front of my house. I got out of the car and looked around wondering why nobody told me I was home already, shrugging it off I headed inside the house.

(G)"Its about time Spence I was about to call the police and report you missing"

(S)"Shut up Glen, you could have told me that we were home already"

(G)"And miss out on Queer Eye For the Straight Guy? You have lost your mind"

(S)"I don't get why you watch that show, you might as well yell hey mom I'm queer"

(G)"For your information they have great tips"

(S)"Really? Why don't you try following them then, cause sorry to be so blunt but it looks like a car ran over you"

(G)"You know what Spence that hurts, deep right here _points to heart _and to think I was going to be nice to you"

(S)"Glen you are way to gay for your own good sometimes"

(G)"I could say the same to you"

(S)"What every I'm going upstairs"

(G)"Yeah whatever see you at dinner"

I walked into my room and automatically plopped down onto my bed. I put my hands in my pocket and realized that I had Ashley's number in there and decided to give her a call and see what's up. I dialed her number and waited for what seemed like for ever, I soon grew bored of the wait and decided on a nap. I dreamt of Ashley, why? Not a clue except for the fact that I liked her but I know I would have to get over that and find someone that I would know would like me back.

My dad came into my room gently shaking me and told me that I missed dinner and breakfast, what can I say I can be a heavy sleeper sometimes. He also told me that someone named Ashley called and said that if it wasn't a problem she would come over and pick me up. I was already contemplating what I would say but once again lost my nerve fearing that I might scare her off. So I figured school would be the topic, well now I'm getting ahead of myself I still need to get dressed but what to wear? Five minutes later and I was already sitting in her car.

(A)"So Spencer do you mind if I stop somewhere to get some food cause I missed breakfast this morning"

(S)"Sounds great I was actually about to ask you that, I missed breakfast too"

We pull up to a fast food drive thru and place our orders, I offer to pay for mine but she insists on her paying saying she has more than enough money, I look at her and wonder what that was suppose to mean but let it go instead.

(A)"Well I guess I'll see you later right Spence?"

(S)"yeah, bye Ash"

I didn't really know when we became so comfortable with the whole nickname thing but it worked. The day went by so slow that I almost didn't realize that it was time for Choir. I walk into the room and take my seat next to her and we start a conversation on everything from shoes to clocks, seriously don't even ask where that came from. I cant help but get really bubbly around her, I know that I am normally but around her its multiplied by four. I don't know what made it pop in my head but I wanted to ask her about yesterday and if she felt that "shock" that I did. Unfortunately the teacher grew sick of our conversation during class and was more than happy to give us detention. To be honest it would be an excuse to be around her more, but I really need to stop thinking like that cause there is no way in hell she would ever like me back. I had a plan to find out though. I had a few plans actually, but which one to use? I'll put plan A into effect at lunch.

(a/n) Not really a fan of cliff hangers but oh well. The next chapter will still be Spencer. Also I will bring everyone's favorite bitch along with her infamous Cheer bitches. Get ready for a not so innocent Spencer too, who lets just say will finally put Madison in her place.


	4. Questions, Come Backs, & Insults

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 4

Questions, Come Backs, & Insults

It was lunch time already, and I was putting the final touches on my plan. Okay so technically it wasn't much of a plan but a question. I would ask if she had a boyfriend, if she says no then I'll ask about a girlfriend. If she doesn't answer well I guess that's it.

I reach the table and Aiden is there talking to Ashley, I guess I might have to put a hold on my question for just a second. I wonder how they would feel about cheerleaders, I was considering joining maybe they could give me their opinion on that. Well its time, Aiden left I'm walking towards the table and all ig going good so far.

(S)"Hey Ash"

(A)"Hey Spence"

(S)"So what did Aiden want?"

(A)"To give me a warning about Madison"

(S)"Wait who's Madison?, actually never mind isn't she the head cheerleader or something"

(A)"Yeah, how did you know?"

(S)"I was thinking about joining"

(A)"Oh, I guess that's good for you but I personally wish they would disappear"

(S)"It was just a thought, but now I guess I'll find something else to do"

(A)"You don't have to listen to something I said"

(S)"I was having doubts, and plus your opinion matters"

(A)"Okay then, just don't go to me for much advice"

(S)"Yeah, anyway so Ash do you have a boyfriend or something?"

(A) _Lifts eyebrow_ "Or something? Well no I don't"

I was about to go on with my plan when somebody suddenly walked in on our conversation. She was dressed in a cheerleading outfit and was being followed by a couple of other girls dressed the exact same way. I don't know why but I got this feeling that she was bad news. Before I knew it Ash started saying something but I didn't quite catch it.

(M) "Yeah, and what's going to stop me Ashley?"

(A)"Just shut up Madison, and leave us alone"

(M)"Aw... does the dyke want some alone time with her new play thing?"

(A)"First off her name is Spencer and she is not my play thing, she is my friend and really Madison do you have so much time on your hands that you try to screw with my life"

Well I got my answer, Ashley is defiantly gay. I want to talk to her but Madison or what ever her name was will not leave. I guess I'm going to have to do something but what? Seems like she's all for the insulting thing so I guess I'll use it against her. I'll give her a taste of her own medicine, but with a little more kick.

(S)"Madison or what ever your name is leave us alone don't you think you've done enough damage"

(M)"Why are you standing up for Ashley? What are you queer too?"

(S)"I wouldn't give myself that label but if that's what you want to call me then go ahead. You know what else? Try to be a little more like your mom, listen and do what you're told. She did everything I told her to last night now that's obedience."

(M)"Who the hell do you think you are? What ever just get out of my face queers"

(S)"What you can't come up with a better comeback?"

She stormed off obviously completely pissed. I guess I do have a dark side to me, at least it comes in handy. I turned around only to find Ashley with her jaw dropped staring like an idiot. I have to admit it's kinda cute though.

(S)"Earth to Ashley! Are you there? Hello" _waves hand in front of her face_

(A)"Uhhhh"

(S)"I'll take that as a thank you Spencer for getting rid of her"

(A)"Uhhhh"

(S)"Wow such an extensive vocabulary you have there"

(A)"Oh sorry its just that well, Madison didn't have a witty comeback like she always does. Not to mention your little mom comment. Seriously I was about to have a heart attack.

(S)_"_Well it got rid of her didn't it?"

(A)"Yeah that's for sure. So anyway lunch is over so I guess I'll meet you in detention later"

(S)"Damn I forgot about that, my brothers will have to wait for me I guess"

(A)"Don't worry about it I'll drive you home"

(S)"Really? You would be okay with that?"

(A)"Why not? Its not a problem, plus it would be my pleasure"

(a/n) As much as I would love to kill off Madison I think I'll keep her around. Anyway next chapter is back to Ashley since I find it easier to write from her point of view. And don't worry Spashley is soon to come, with all the wonderful crap that follows them cause we all know that they can never be in peace.


	5. Joy Riding

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

(a/n) Well Ash and Spence are already out of detention, don't worry just mindless chatter nothing of any real importance comes up.

Chapter 5

Joy Riding

No matter how hard I try and push it out of my mind the memory of Spencer telling Madison that she slept with her mom makes me laugh. I know I'm laughing cause Spence is telling me about the goofy grin that crept onto my face. Detention, my second home was fun considering we were sitting in "silence" for an hour. Basically I learned all there is to know about the funny blonde to my right and her family, well all that she would tell me.

(A)"So let me get this right Spence, your brother has a crush on Brad Pitt?"

(S)"Not really a crush, its more of a complete obsession"

(A)"Never figured your brother to go after the pretty guys based on what you just told me but what ever floats his boat"

(S)"On his boat Brad is the captain"

(A)"Okay stop right there before I lose the rest of my lunch"

(S)"Rest of it? What happened to the other half"

(A)"The mental image of you with Madison's mom"

(S)"Hmm, well did I look hot at least?"

What am I suppose to say? Should I tell her or would I be moving to quickly? Would she care? Do I care? Why am I asking myself so many damn questions?

(A)"Uhh I don't remember"

(S)"Are you sure Ash? Cause I wouldn't be offended"

(A)"Okay so there was this really hot chick"

(S)"Really? Tell me more"

(A)"Well duh Madison's mom is hot"

(S)_ laughing_ "Think you're funny don't you?

(A)"Maybe, it depends do you think it was funny?

(S)"No, not really"

(A)"Ouch, way to shoot down someone's ego"

(S)"Alright but only cause of your poor damaged ego"

(A)"Not that I mind having you in my car, but are you ever going to tell me where you live?"

(S)"I could, but I don't really feel like right now"

(A)"Is it that you don't feel like it or you cant remember?"

(S)"Uhh both?"

(A)"Are you asking me or telling me?"

(S)"I don't know yet"

(A)"Clever girl aren't we?

(S)"Shut up, at least I don't say 'uhh' fifty million times"

(A)"What ever you're just jealous"

(S)"Jealous of being dumb? Sorry but I think not"

(A)"Really hanging around you too much will kill what's left of my ego"

(S)"Fine I'll just close my mouth"

(A)"Ahh, peace and quiet"

(S)"HEY"

(A)"Hay is for horses"

(S)"That was so stupid"

(A)"But you loved it anyway"

(S)"Sure, sure"

(A)"So am I driving you home or what?

(S)"So quick to get rid of me huh? Well I'll just have to burst your bubble"

(A)"Either way is fine with me"

(S)"All right then what's next on the agenda cause I cant think of anything and you seem full of yourself I'm sure you can plan all this out"

(A)"Two days of knowing each other and you already have me figured out"

(S)"Its easy"

(A)"Says who? My mom cant even get in my head and believe me she has tried"

(S)"What can I say I'm that good, that and my dad is a social worker"

(A)"Well anyway I'm hungry so I'm thinking food and you might also want to call your parents to say you will be home late"

(S)"Great, home just cant wait"

(A)"Wow great job of covering up your sarcasm, and if you don't want to go home then spend the night I promise I don't bite...hard"

(S)"Let me think, go home and spend my time listening to Glen rant on about some hot guy at school or run the risk of not only getting bit but getting rabbis"

(A)"I resent that comment, I got my shot last week"

(S) _laughing_ "Funny, so I'll crash at your place and call my dad in a minute to tell him I've been kidnaped by a rabid maniac"

(A)"Just full of love aren't you Spence?

(S)"More then you know"

(a/n) I know a second one but hey I have things to say. Next chapter is still in Ashley's point of view. Quick random fact that "your mom" comment last chapter was really used by none other than me, so naturally I claim it mine ha ha ha.

Oh and remember to review cause they keep me from being so lonely lol and they make me post even faster, hey I might even write two chapters in one day.


	6. Girls Night In

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 6

Girls Night In

We arrived at my house or "mansion" ,its normal to me but then again not every one's dad is a rock star. As soon as I parked my car I looked over at Spencer to find her with her eyes wide open and her jaw practically on her lap. It has to have been the most surprised looks that I have ever seen someone have, and by far the cutest.

(A)"So Spence are you going to shut your mouth before a fly comes in?"

(S)"When did you plan on telling me that you were filthy rich?"

(A)"Around the same time that I tell you that I'm a serial killer"

(S)"Is that the best you got?

(A)"No but I'm bored and it worked"

(S)"What ever, I want to see the inside already so I can tell you how pathetic my house is compared to yours"

(A)"Well at least you have people in yours, I'm by myself here cause my mom is out somewhere being a whore"

(S)"I'm assuming that you and your mom don't get along very well"

(A)"Thank you captain obvious"

(S)"So...are we actually going in now?

(A)"Yeah, don't rush me though"

(S)"All right take your time slow poke"

(A)"You did not just call me a slowpoke"

(S)"Oh yes I did... slowpoke"

(A)"You are asking for it"

(S)"What are you going to do about it?"

(A)"Believe me, it will be something good"

Little did she know that I planed on "giving her a tour" around my house conveniently near the pool. I can almost imagine it now, splashing and yelling, now cue evil laughter. I must have been off in my head cause I didn't notice that she grabbed my hand or that she was leading me to the back yard. ...**SPLASH**...damn it looks like I was beat to my own plan. How did she even know to get over here? Weird.

(A)"SPENCER!!"

(S)"Huh? What happened?"

(A)"Very funny, take advantage of someone who's not paying attention to their surroundings and toss them into a frigid pool."

(S)"Well I am the guest and you were busy off in your head so I thought what better way to wake you up then splash some water in your face? But then I figured why just your face when I can get all of you"

At this point I swim back to the edge and pull her in. She looks not only completely off guard but like a deer in headlights. My shirt 25$, my pants 50$, the look on Spencer's face priceless.

(A)"Well Spence as much as being in a pool alone is fun, pulling you in here is a lot better"

(S)"That was cold, literally"

(A)"That was cheesy you know"

(S)"Yeah but it fit"

(A)"Well lets get out of here"

(S)"I don't feel like swimming to the steps and I'm not completely sure if I can climb back up"

(A)"Fine I'll climb out and pull you with me. Does that work for you your majesty?"

(S)"Yeah, what ever get me out of here before you can tell just how cold I am"

(A)"Tempting"

(S)"Hey"

(A)"Fine here take my hand"

(S)"Thank you"

(A)"I wouldn't say that so fast"

(S)"Huh??"

(A)"Good bye"

(S)"Whoa wait you're not pushing me back in there are you?"

(A)"No I'm not pushing you in I'm shoving you in"

(S)"Not without a fight, cause you're coming back with me"

**SPLASH**

(A)"Alright Spence you win now lets go get dried off"

(S)"I can agree with you on that one"

I finally let her out of the pool and take her upstairs, I open the door and there she goes again with her jaw on the floor. After gawking at my room for a couple of minutes she walks in only to do it again at my closet. Sure its huge but whatever, I know that there are a lot bigger ones out there.

I hand her a towel and some dry clothes and point to the bath room if she wants some privacy. Of course I'm hoping that she stays in here but hey its not like I can force her. Well anyway she stays, and I have to say that she could have made a good cheerleader she defiantly has the body for it the only thing she needs is more of a bitch attitude.

I think she noticed that I was staring, and even more weird is that she smiled. I'm already pretty sure she's into girls but I'm not as sure if she's into me. Well its getting cold I figure that now would be a good time to start changing out of this crap. I take off my shirt revealing just how well being a musician affects your abs, now I notice that I'm being stared at.

This could get interesting very interesting. I give her the same smile she gave me earlier and try to keep my cool. We finish getting dressed without a single word. I make a gesture to her that I'm going downstairs and she follows.

(S)"So, Ash what are we going to do now?"

(A)"I was thinking about streaking through the neighborhood but I guess a movie would work just the same"

(S)"You cant go through a sentence without a smart ass comment can you?

(A)"I could if I wanted to"

(S)"Sure whatever, but what movie are we going to watch?"

(A)"I was thinking something scary"

(S)"I hate scary"

(A)"Well then, uh get over it"

(S)"That was really sweet, but fine I'll get over it and just a quick warning I might hit, squeeze, or jump on you"

(A)"Great... well I guess I can deal with it"

So I start the movie, the credits are just starting and there she goes jumping. I tell to calm down that the movie hasn't even started yet and she relaxes for a minute. The little girl on the screen bites her dads ear off and as soon as he screams in pain Spencer finds herself on my lap wrapping her arms around my neck and squeezes till I can't breath.

It was the first time that I have ever enjoyed being breathless. The scene ends and she lets go and apologizes for jumping on me, I tell her that its okay and that I didn't really mind. She gets off of my lap, sits back on her side of the couch and lays her head on my leg. I really cant tell you what else happened in the movie because all my attention was on the girl in front of me.

I don't think she noticed that she was doodling on my thigh, that was until I asked what she was doing and immediately stopped and just flashed me a look of embarrassment. I though it was the cutest thing that I had ever seen, well just about every thing she does is cute, I never want this night to end. I don't know how long I was staring at the ceiling but when I looked down she was staring at me and I met her eyes returning the gaze. We stayed like that for a while, I was the first to notice that the movie has long since been over, I reluctancy get up and get the movie out.

I asked her if she wanted to see another one since I was wide awake and it was still somewhat early, she agreed to another horror flick. I wondered about her intentions but let the thoughts subside, I rushed back to the couch and sat down and once again she made herself comfortable halfway on top of me.

Funny thing is that she never asked if it was okay, I guess that she really can read me well either that or she is really brave. This time we really did watch the movie, I could tell from her shaking during the so called scary parts. I cautiously put my hand on her shoulder and rubbed it telling her it was okay, I could feel her melt into my touch and it gave me butterflies.

The movie ends and we start heading upstairs, my nerves are driving me crazy I don't know whether to sleep in the same bed or on the couch. I guess I might as well ask her.

(A)"Hey Spence, do you want me to sleep up here or downstairs?"

(S)"I would prefer if you stayed up here cause I don't sleep well after scary movies"

(A)"I wish you would have told me that previously but no problem I'll stay with you"

(S)"Thanks"

I crawl into bed more tired than I had originally thought but all my grogginess leaves when Spencer cuddles into my stomach. I eventually fell asleep with a smile plastered on face, I woke up a few hours later to her whimpering . That movie really did get to her, I moved my arm so that I could rub her back, leaning into her ear I whispered everything is okay and that is was just a dream. Her breathing steadies and the rhythmic vibrations rock me into a deep sleep.

(a/n)Well I'm cutting it there and the rest of it will go up later. And sorry if anybody got confused with the dialogue, I'll go back and fix the other chapters so that you can tell who's talking. First letter of the speaker's name will be next to what they say. Reading back I realized that sometimes I'm kind of joking around a lot and other times I'm dead serious usually without a real good transition if that bothers anyone well sucks to be you.


	7. Breakfast on The Run

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

(a/n) Ashley's point of view

Chapter 7

Breakfast on The Run

The light was magnified by the window's glass, and hit me directly in the eye. Great way to wake up in the morning, I look over to right and realize that Spencer is next to me and everything from last night crashes back into my mind causing a slight headache. At least she is at peace this morning.

I feel the urge to relieve myself but at the same time I don't want to disturb her knowing very well that last night was filled with little to no sleep. I'm staring at the ceiling trying to get my mind off of the whole burning in my bladder, then she stirs giving me just enough space to get up without her moving with me.

I return from the bathroom and a sigh of relief escapes my mouth louder than I had planned. Naturally Spencer wakes up completely and looks up at me, her eyes expressing a blank stare, and her lip protruding. It looks more like she is confused than just waking up.

(S) "Hey, good morning"

(A) "Good morning to you too, normally I would ask how you slept but I think I already know the answer.

(S) "Yeah, about that sorry if I woke you up"

(A) "It's okay I deserved it after making you watch not one but two scary movies with me"

(S) "I know how you can repay me"

(A) "I'm not going to like this am I ?"

(S) "Quit your whining and listen"

(A) "Fine"

(S) "Breakfast"

(A) "What?"

(S) "Breakfast stupid, I'm hungry"

(A) "Heh, I knew that I was just testing you. Anyway I'm the master of toast but I can't guarantee you that it wont be burnt."

(S) "You have all this money laying around and you didn't bother with simple cooking lessons, lazy"

(A) " Not lazy just cooking impaired, it's like a disability you know"

(S) "Right, just show me the kitchen and I'll help but you still owe me for the horror movies"

(A) "Melodramatic much?"

(S) " Stupid much?"

(A) "This could go on forever couldn't it?

(S) "Only because its so easy to insult you"

(A) "There you go again"

(S) "Whatever lets get cooking before I eat you instead"

(A) " Sounds like an innuendo"

(S) "Funny, now about your head"

(A)"What about my head?"

(S)"Get it out of the gutter"

(A) " Its not in the gutter, it IS the gutter"

(S) " Nice to know, now stop wasting my time and show me the kitchen"

(A) "Pushy aren't you? You know what don't even answer that"

We eventually do get to the kitchen where for some reason there actually is food, she starts making pancakes and I attempt a bowl of cereal. She was in the process of mixing the flour with the rest of the stuff and I couldn't help but dump leftover milk on her head. She immediately turns around with an evil glare on her face, before I have a chance to run for dear life the pancake mix is on my head.

Before I knew it the fridge door was threw open and anything that could be used was thrown. An egg smacked me in the back, but a pie landed on her face. I grabbed a can of soda and sprayed it on her shirt. She grabbed a can of whip cream and sprayed it down my pants, in return she got gelatin down her shirt.

It continued until we were both out of breath and laughing on the floor with the little air in our lungs. It grew quiet, until the remaining eggs fell on her head and the laughter started again.

(S) "That's not fair"

(A) "What's not fair?"

(S) "The eggs were on your team, where is my backup?"

(A) "You're stupid"

(S) "So are you how else would we get along?"

(A) "Good point, anyway I think a shower is in order I'll lend you some clothes and a towel."

(S) "Thanks this yolk in my hair is starting to stick"

We went our separate ways to go clean up and change. I finished first which is weird since I always take long showers but oh well. I cleaned up the kitchen out of boredom which I never plan on doing again and headed back upstairs.

I went into my room and laid down on my bed waiting for Spencer to hurry up and finish. A whole twenty minutes later she came in and sat on the bed next to me and we had a chat about why egg shells suck.

(A) "They scratch you"

(S) "Stepping on them is worse"

(A) "I'm telling you the scratching is worse"

(S) "Are you on something? They hurt your feet"

(A) " You do realize that if you step on them, they scratch you?"

(S) "Yeah, but arguing is fun"

(A) "Only when I win, like I just did"

At that point she jumped on me straddling me stomach and started tickling me. She said if I won the argument then she would win the fight. I tried to fight back but was going nowhere since somehow she found my weak spot. She grabbed my hands which were eagerly trying to push her over and pinned them above my head.

My tv was turned on, as it turns out I fell asleep waiting for Spencer. The food fight was real, the tickle fight on the other hand was a dream much to my dismay. I wondered just how that might have gone, but before I could go any further in my thoughts Spencer walked in and asked what I had planed for the day.

(a/n) The next chapter will be Spencer's point of view, I decided to switch randomly or not so randomly between the two. Next chapter will be longer I promise, this one was kind of short in my opinion. Reviews are nice so uh how about it?


	8. Beach Rendezvous

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 8

Beach Rendezvous 

A couple of weeks have passed since the sleep over, Ash and me have gotten a lot closer but still on a friendly level. I guess we are still in the whole lets get to know each other phase. As much as I would love to bring her home, Glen accidentally outed her during one of his little outbursts so in other words mommy dearest hates her.

It's a Saturday night and I'm here alone on my bed half asleep. I haven't talked to Ash since yesterday, I wonder what's up. The last thing I remember her saying was that I would get a surprise today at two in the morning. One more hour and the countdown is still going, there isnt much you could do at this hour but I know that Ashley definitely has something worth while planned.

I must have drifted off, I looked over at my clock and it read ten minutes pass two in the morning. Great to know that Ash is on time with her so called fashionably late entrance. I jump up immediately when I hear a soft crack against my window. Great I start thinking that some neighborhood moron thinks this is a funny joke, I open the window to find Ashley standing there with a sign reading "get your ass down here". How sweet, no good morning sorry you were sleeping but a subtle hurry your ass up.

I was ready and dressed for anything since ten so I just quietly made my way downstairs careful not to wake up Satan and my dad in the next room. I contemplate grabbing my coat but how cold could it be, right?

(A) "About time Spence."

(S) "Well sorry if this little thing called sleep staled your plans."

(A) "I know, that's the last time I let you sleep."

(S) "What is that suppose to mean."

(A) "Its past two as you may have realized and I know that too, I was here but figured I let you sleep a little extra."

(S) "How nice to know that you have a living breathing person somewhere in you."

(A) "Anyway I planned on dragging, I mean bringing you to the beach."

(S) " So called funny Ash is back. Quick question though why the beach, not that I don't like it but at this hour?"

(A) " Why not the beach? Plus at this time no one in their right mind would be there."

(S) "No one in their right mind huh? And what does that make us?

(A) " Well I guess I didn't think of that but its not like it matters right? But come on we are wasting time here."

We got in her car and sat in silence, this time it didn't bother me though. I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something will happen, call it women's intuition or plain stupidity but I'm willing to find out where this is going.

We arrived there within fifteen minutes, she stopped the car and we sort of just sat there staring out into the ocean. The waves are so calming its as if they know that they are being watched and they crash against the shore leaving bits of itself behind, but not leaving without taking something new with them. Makes me think of myself in a way, I left Ohio which naturally left parts me but at the same time I was bringing things with me.

When I get deep in thought just about anything can happen, which it did. I looked over and Ashley left the car already, I looked back towards the beach and notice that she is sitting there on a blanket staring off into the horizon. I hurriedly get out of the car and approach her.

(S) "Beautiful"

(A) " Damn Spencer you scared me, and yeah I know I am"

(S) " Funny, you know you could have just told me you were leaving"

(A) "If you listened then you would have heard me say I was leaving after the two times I asked you if you were going to leave with me."

(S) "Sorry about that but I was caught up in thought"

(A) "I realized that smart one, so I just let you sit there staring at the dashboard and I came out here to stare at the second most beautiful thing I know."

(S) "All right I see how it is. So this is the second most beautiful thing you know, cause I want to know the most beautiful"

(A) "Um did I say second? I meant to say I feel like going in a second."

(S) "Right, I know you just made that up plus I just got out here."

(A) "Okay so you caught me"

(S) "Are you going to tell me?"

(A) "I don't know if I really want to"

(S) "Its not like it can be that bad or embarrassing, as a matter of fact I'll tell you what I think is the most beautiful thing"

(A) "You go first"

(S) "I asked you first"

(A) "You"

(S) "I already told you to go first"

(A) "You didn't catch that did you?"

(S) "Catch what?"

(A) "I wasn't telling you to go first I was telling you that I think you're beautiful"

I really don't know what to say, I like her that's a fact but is that enough? I'm questioning it now since all the rumors she told me about popped back into my mind, do I really want those things to follow me around too? I like her a lot and I know that, this is I don't even know. Fuck it I don't care, I mean its not like it can go horribly wrong.

(A) " I think its time to go now, it would be best at the moment "

She started going away before I could even open my mouth. She didn't go to her car though she kept walking until she was just a dot in the distance. I finally found my voice and tried to yell for her to come back but only a whimper came out. I sat back down and the sun started to rise, shades of bright colors smearing the sky as if it were a canvas it had painted a nice picture but sadly I had no one to share it with.

I cried for a while, my tears burning like acid. I felt sorry for letting her leave, but at the same time felt sorry for myself. I spent a good twenty minutes completely swallowing my self in pity. I guess I should go and look for her, I've had time to come to my senses and hopefully Ashley will give me a few minutes of her time to listen to what I have to say. Here goes nothing, I just have to gather my thoughts.

I can't seem to find her and now I'm starting to get worried. It is way past the time my parents are getting up for work so I already know I'm in trouble, what's another few hours missing. I came back to spot where we were before and there she was.

The blanket covered most of her upper half and she was obviously asleep. I was gone for quite a while so I guess she would have plenty of time to come back, but I wasn't there waiting for her. I wondered why she would have stayed and then it dawned on me, she was waiting so that she could take me back home.

All the unintentional pain I just put her through and yet there she is patiently waiting. I would have to make this up to her, but how? because right now it doesn't seem like this is going to turn out as nicely as I would hope. The first thing I should do it start by telling her I'm sorry and that I have feelings for her .

I sat next to her and then I eventually fell asleep too, crazy past few hours can make you tired.

(a/n) Well its kind of short and that's because I'm separating it, otherwise I'll be here till three am writing. Sleep is appreciated sometimes just like reviews. The next chapter will begin with Spencer's point of view but end in Ashley's , I'll make sure to make it obvious when I switch.


	9. The Confession

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 9

The Confession 

As it turns out we were closer to the coast line than we noticed earlier because the waves crashed against us disturbing the sleep that we both were in the middle of. She had a look on her face, one that told me she currently did not remember where she was. She stood up, straightened her hair as best as she could and offered her hand to me. Not sure of how we left things earlier I got up by myself but quickly regretted it noticing the look of hurt on her face. I despised causing that look on her otherwise perfect complection.

I told her that I was sorry, she gave me a face that just said "what ever" that stung a little bit but I knew that I had deserved it after making her feel uncomfortable. She told me that I was the most beautiful thing ever and I couldn't even give her a decent reply. I liked her but every time I'm around her my mind goes out of wack. She started walking back to the car, I grabbed the soaking wet blanket and quietly followed. We got to the back of the car and I handed her the blanket, she took it and tossed it into a nearby garbage can.

She was looking pretty sad about what happened between her telling me that she thought I was beautiful and then the whole walking off thing. I had to start begging on my hands and knees, but even then I knew that it wouldn't be easy. I have to start somewhere, but the problem is that I don't really know exactly where.

(S) "Ash?"

(A) "What is it Spence?"

(S) "First I want to say sorry about before and second we need to talk."

(A) "Talk about what Spence! There is nothing to discuss."

(S) "You don't need to raise your voice and believe me there are plenty of things to discuss."

(A) "Sorry I didn't really mean to raise my voice but I'm just stressed and there is a lot of things going through my mind right now."

(S) "You can talk to me."

(A) "After the first reaction, I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, again"

(S) "What you made me feel was far from uncomfortable."

(A) _sigh_ "What is that suppose to mean Spencer."

After what she said when we were on the beach, I needed to open myself up more. I need her to understand what's up with me if there is ever going to be a us. She might have felt exposed after saying that comment about my beauty, so now I need to expose myself so that we can see eye to eye. Time to spill it, now is the best or as close to the best time to tell her, time for the confession.

(S) "The reason I didn't say anything before was because I was caught off guard. I didn't expect you to say that, but I liked it, a lot"

(A) "I'm still not quite catching it"

(S) "I guess I'll have to put it in stupid terms for you then, I like you and I always thought that you would never return the feelings so it gave me slight hope that maybe you do. I couldn't think of anything to say, my mind went blank and ...

I didn't get to finish my thought but I sure as hell didn't care anymore. Her lips crashed against mine in one sweeping motion. I felt like she was about to pull back, not if I can help it. I deepened the kiss slowly slipping in my tongue, I felt hers coming over mine as if she were trying to take control which I gladly let her take. We eventually had to stop since people can only go so long without precious oxygen. I could stop thinking that Ashley had just kissed me, her lips were the softest that I had ever felt.

(A) "You sometimes Spencer you talk to damn much."

(S) "Well you kept going on about how you couldn't understand me so I had no other choice."

(A) "I knew what you were talking about, it was just nicer to hear it from you again."

(S) "Again? What other time did I mention that I liked you?"

(A) "Hmm I don't know if I want to tell you now since it was such a lovely memory."

(S) "Ash..."

(A) "Fine but only if I get something o for it."

(S) _lifts eyebrow_ "Like what? Cause it better stay PG-13."

(A) _laughing_ "You're no fun, but anyway I was thinking that you should spend the night more often and just for the record my brain is capable of staying clean."

(S) "Obviously not since I wasn't even thinking like that till you mentioned it."

(A) _blushing_ "Heh, I knew that I was just messing with you."

(S)"Well anyway tell me, because I didn't forget about our conversation before the change of subject."

(A) "Fine, remember when you spent the night at my house the first time? Well when you were busy having your head on my lap you were also busy doodling on my thigh, remember?"

(S) "Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

(A) "The fact that you were making hearts and my name was in there too. Of course I pretended that I didn't know what was going on."

(S) "You suck big time."

(A) "Yeah but you love it."

(S) "That's what you think."

(A) _Mock sadness_ "that hurts deep down inside Spence"_ points to heart _

(S) "That makes me think of my brother"

(A) "Eww do not and I mean do not ever compare me to your meat head brother."

(S) "That reminds me I NEED to get home, like right about NOW."

(A) "Alright geez no need to get your panties in a twist"

(S) " Oh but you make it so easy"

(A) "Okay so now who has their head in the gutter?"

(S) "Last time I checked YOUR head was the gutter"

(A) "Fine, whatever come on lets go before your mom crucifies me on the spot."

------------------------------------------Ashley's point of view------------------------------------------------

I'm driving her back home and so far everything is going good . I am not really sure where this leaves us though. I know for a fact that I want to be more than friends but at the same time I'm not sure how it will work. I'm not really relationship material and she can so do better. I know at some point or another I will screw up bad.

There is a part of me saying to just forget my doubt and go for it. I starting to like that part of me just a little bit more, I think I'll go for it, but just not yet. The whole playful flirting is fun and I'm enjoying it since that way I can get my feelings out without really saying them. By being sarcastic I can trick people into thinking that I don't really care when I know I do. A great defense mechanism that has yet to fail me.

(A) "Well Spence here is your 'castle', so I guess I'll see you at school since I bet you will be grounded for this little stunt."

(S) "Yeah probably, but anyway thanks for everything .Just remember you can be my knight in shining armor anytime, you know save me from the evil dragon and all."

(A) "I'm no knight in shining armor, I'm more of a dork in aluminum foil"

(S) "I guess I can settle for that, but anyway don't be a stranger and give me a call soon."

(A) "Well not trying to push you out but it is time for you to go inside and face your parents"

(S) "Alright I'm going, bye Ash"

She leaned over and gave me a tight hug that personally I wish didn't have to end so abruptly. I watched her walk to her house and open the door. I know I must have been smiling for a while because my cheeks were starting to hurt, but it didn't bother me knowing Spencer was the cause.

(a/n) Next chapter will continue with Ashley's point of view. And remember reviews are nice, I know this story gets quite a bit of hits and is on some people's favorite list which makes me smile but I'd also like to know how I'm doing, I cant read minds as much as I would enjoy it.


	10. Surprise

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 10

Surprise 

Well Spencer was right, she is officially grounded for a couple weeks. I only see her at school or if she goes out with her dad to get groceries. I am bored completely out of my mind without her, I'm starting to talk to her brother for God's sake.

If I don't come up with something clever then I will surely die of boredom. I'm sure Aiden and his little boy toy can help me come up with something. I hate how Aiden keeps jumping around though, I know I'm being a hypocrite but sometimes he will switch two guys in one night. I swear he needs to find one person or I will beat the hell out of him. Enough of focusing on him, now what could get me at least an hour with Spencer?

There is the bell for lunch, at least I can have some time with her. I'll also get a chance to talk some crazy plan into Aiden.

(A) " Aiden, I'm actually glad to see you"

(AI) "Yeah, nice to see you too Ash"

(A) "What?, Anyway you need to help me with something."

(AI) "If its homework you are so on your own, I'm in over my head"

(A) "As if I'd even do my homework, but that's not the point we need to plan something so that I can see Spencer for more than 20 minutes or in class. I mean outside of this prison."

(AI) "So basically come up with something so that you two could get busy"

(A) "Shut up that's not what I meant, I could just want to talk you know."

(AI) "Sure and I'm Santa Clause's boyfriend"

(A) "Well I knew you liked them older but that's ancient"

(AI) "Cut the crap, now why are you asking for my help? I know you can be very clever on your own."

(A) "Yeah, but two heads are better than one. Plus I know your dying to go to Spencer's house."

(AI) "Oh really, and why is that?"

(A) "Cause I might have read some of your text messages"

(AI) "...Which ones?"

(A) "Oh I don't know the ones that might have said you like Glen"

(AI) "You bitch, how did you even get a hold of my phone I don't recall anything."

(A) "I didn't I just guessed by the way you look at him, and now I really know cause you incriminated yourself."

(AI) "Damn it Ash, let me guess you will hold this against me unless I help you right?"

(A) "And to think that after all these years you wouldn't know me that well."

(AI) "Fine, agreed I help you and you keep your mouth shut."

Just them Spencer walks in, I swear she is always coming in to lunch late. I wonder why though? I'm sure I'll get to the bottom of that eventually but right now there is a different plan on the agenda.

I'm going to have to change the subject since I don't want her to know about my plan. Surprises aren't my thing but every once and a while they can be dare I say fun. Plus she has a thing for people overhearing what she says so that means her parents would find out.

(A) "Spence!"

(AI) "What she said"

(S) "Hey you guys, so what's up?"

(A) "Um nothing just talking about the weather right Aiden?"

(AI) "Wait a moment I thought we were just thinking of a way to ..._SMACK_...what was that for Ash? Oh wait never mind, yeah the weather"

(S) "Just cause I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm completely stupid. You two are up to something, I know it. Believe me I will find out, I'm very capable of things."

(A) "Yeah I know just how 'capable' you can be at times."

(S) "I'm sure you know."

(AI) "Hate to interrupt this cute 'look at us flirting' thing but yeah, didn't you want to say something Spencer?"

(S) "Thanks for reminding me Aiden."

(A) "You suck, I might have gotten away with it too if it weren't for you meddling kids"

(S) "Isn't that from Scooby-Doo?"

(A) "What they can come up with clever things too you know."

(AI) "Anyways..."

(S) "Right, so where was I? Ah yes now I remember... you Ashley will tell me what the hell you are up to."

(A) "DO I really have to? I thought you liked surprises."

(S) "I don't know what your idea of a surprise is but I'll let you slip by this time, don't expect me to be so lenient the next time though.

(AI) "Well I'll see you latter Ash, and I'll see you Spencer again next period so I better get going so I can get some peace and quiet."

(S) "I resent that. Well anyway get going I have things to do too."

(A) "What are these alleged things you speak of?"

(S) " I have to talk to my favorite person in the world."

(A) "And who would that be?"

(S) "I don't know maybe you...r mom"

(A) "Funny, think you're a comical genius don't you?

(S) "Only around you."

The bell rang and we said our goodbyes before running to our classes, well she went to class. There were some things that I needed to do which required me to skip a few things. I had a list of things to buy at the store, they might come in handy for later.

I got back from the store in time for my last class of the day, which I just had to have with Aiden. We talked about the possible things we could do, which all consisted of him doing something ridiculously stupid as a distraction. For me this would be a win, win situation, I could spend some time with Spence and know that Aiden is making an ass of himself.

Home free, the bell just rang and I'm running to my car a smile clearly visible with just a hint of mischief. I drove home straight home to get on the phone and put together the final plan for getting Spencer. We were going to come up with something fun I just know it.

It was seven thirty and I knew for a fact that Satan was still at the hospital with a late shift, again. I memorized her schedule, the stupid or not so stupid things you do when you get bored. I picked up Aiden, a ladder, and some food.

The plan was that Aiden would go to Spencer's front door some how get past her dad and keep Glen "busy". Spencer's dad no offence would most likely be to busy cooking or something to notice that I would get to her window with the ladder. I didn't have to do anything about Clay cause we was out with Sean. If Mr. Carlin wanted to come upstairs to talk to Spencer then Aiden would once again come it and keep him at bay. Crappy plan but what do you expect when you were up for 13 hours and running on Starbucks coffee?

We are outside of the house, now or never. I wonder exactly how Aiden was going to keep Glen away, I know he can be persuasive but how good were his skills? I don't care if Glen knows about Spencer and me but he does have a thing for blurting crap out when he gets angry hence he would spill something to Paula on accident of course but still.

Aiden makes his way to the front door and I make my way to Spencer's bedroom window. We give each other the thumbs up sign and follow through with our plan.

(a/n) Kinda short but it's an update right? Any way the next chapter is sure to be quite a bit longer, since there were some flaws in the plan. Paula comes home early and walks in on...something

Reviews are nice(hint hint)


	11. What The Hell Just Happened?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

Chapter 11

What The Hell Just Happened?

Aiden successfully made it in to the house, I guess that his years of practice actually did come In handy. My journey up the ladder and to Spencer's window on the other hand could have gone a little smoother, I might have accidentally scared the living hell out of her. I got my answer when she slapped my head, cause you know I'm some big creepy stalker guy.

She was intent on having me beg on my hands and knees for forgiveness, not only for nearly causing cardiac arrest but for lying to her earlier.Then I thought I don't know if I can call her my girlfriend since I didn't quite ask to make it official but other than that we did everything girlfriends would do. We aren't even dating yet and she has me whipped, I literally went down on my knees, made my classic "forgive me cause I'm that cute face" and saw an approving smile emerge on Spencer's face.

Apologizing took ten minutes of my time, at least I could drool over Spencer. I was starting to wonder about Aiden and how he was doing, then I began to wonder why Aiden thoughts have to come and ruin my mood, some talented best friend he is. Even when he's not around he can annoy me.

I was already laying on Spencer's bed making sure that both of us were comfortable, her laying into my arm, and my other hand resting on her waist. I must have spaced out because I suddenly felt cold, I snapped back into reality and looked for Spencer. She was siting on the edge and looking at me as if I had something in my teeth. She asked what I was thing about, I didn't even know since my mind went blank, I decided on what I thought would go through my head. So I told her about how beautiful she was and how glad I was to have her in my life, before I registered what I said I asked her to be my girlfriend.

She suddenly leaned closer, it was at a point where I could feel her breath on my face. The room was silent except for our breathing and heart beats. I closed the gap and slowly lingered on her bottom lip. What was originally thought to be a "quick" kiss turned into a full blown make out session which ended with both of us on the floor. While on the floor I tried to get back up only to get pushed back, never knew Spencer had a dominant side. She straddled my waist and continued her attack. We continued until her phone which just had to be in her back pocket went off, vibrating against my stomach.

(A) "Wow Spence didn't know you were that happy to be on top."

(S) "Shut up"

(A) "Well I'm in no mood for interruptions."

(S) "Yeah me either."

(A) "Let me see your phone."

(S) "Fine but I still have to see who it is."

(A) "No you don't, how important could it be?

(S) "What ever just return it in one piece?"

(A) "I can't guarantee that."

(S) "What are you going to do?"

(A) "You'll see in just a second."

I took the phone and threw it out of the window that I came in from earlier. I mean how important could the call have been right? Now with the phone gone there would be no interruptions, I'll buy her a new one later but right now technology is not a necessity. I looked over at Spencer and her jaw was hanging it went well with the blank stare that was on her face. I took this as an opportunity to kiss her again. She immediately woke back up and leaned in for the rest of the kiss, I pulled back and asked if she was mad about the phone. She looked at me and then asked "what phone?", I'll take that as a no.

We crawled back onto her bad and feel asleep. We woke up to screaming and the sound of things crashing to the floor. It sounded like Paula, I looked at the clock and thought she wasn't suppose to be home for another two hours at least. I suddenly heard Glen and Aiden yelling at Paula, this erupted a feeling of dread in my stomach. It hit me all at once and obviously it hit Spencer too, looks like Aiden and Glen actually did get comfortable with each other.

Every one was running around trying to escape Paula's wrath, I told Spencer I should probably leave. I made my way to the window, then the unthinkable happened. Paula nearly ripped the door off of Spencer's room and found me in the middle of my escape, she ran to me and for some reason pulled me back into the room. I looked at Spencer asking her with my eyes what the hell is she going to do. I got my answer, she pushed me into the hallway wall next to Aiden who had a cut over his lip. First thing running through my mind was she was going to kill me, scratch that she was going to completely wipe me off the face of the Earth.

I guess it was obvious what Spencer and I were doing since my hair was way out of place along with other things. I looked around for Arthur, where was he? Paula must have got him on an errand before she checked up on all of us, damn she was going to kill us and there would be no witnesses.

I could see that she must have been angry when she walked in on her "straight" son with a guy, and then was enraged by the time she reached her "straight" daughter with her girlfriend. I'm still wondering how she knew I would be here though, then it hit me I left the ladder in plain sight.

Paula dragged both Aiden and me into the living room, leaving her own children dumbfounded upstairs. I asked what she was going to do to us, and immediately regretted it. She kicked Aiden in a very sensitive place and then came up to me and told me I looked just like my mother, she didn't even hit me or try to hurt me in any way shape or form with that she left to go tend to her children.

Okay what the hell?!? She doesn't even know my mom **does **she? When and how could they have possibly met?! Now I'm freaking out, not only did she not kill me but told me I looked like my mother. I barely know my own mother, and Paula knows her? I can't grasp or even begin to understand what just happened.

A few minutes latter I heard the front door open, I got off the couch to see who it was but realized it was just Paula leaving. Now I'm really lost, she came home to find her biological children were both gay, yells and screams, then leaves them all alone with their partners, significant others, lovers for God's sake? She has got to be on something, or she went to get whoever she could to "straighten" all of us out.

I was so caught up in my thoughts I completely forgot about Aiden on the floor still in pain. I asked him if he was alright and he gave me a high pitched "I'm fine", then he asked me how Paula knew my mom and I couldn't answer him. I spent more than enough time down here though I need to go back to Spencer and see how she is holding up.

I ran back up the stairs and found Spencer and Glen just sitting on the top step. I told Glen that Aiden was still downstairs and that he may need some help, he left immediately. I sat next to Spencer took her hand in mine and intertwined our fingers, she broke down and started crying into my shoulder. I held her there rubbing her back and telling her everything was going to be okay. I don't know how much longer I can comfort her though, I wanted to cry so bad but she needed me to stay strong. I wished that Mr. Carlin was home so that we could try and figure all of this out.

As if on cue he walked in the door, I stood up taking Spencer with me and ran to him and took him into an embrace. He looked at me and realized that something happened, then he stepped into the living room to see Glen with Aiden. He asked what happened and before I could answer he asked if Paula had something to do with it, I simply nodded my head up and down. He asked if Aiden and I were okay, we said yes and then he asked us if we could come back tomorrow since there were some things he needed to talk to his kids about.

We left, I told Aiden to wait in the car and went around the house to see if I could get Spencer's phone which I did, I picked it up and went to the car. I told Aiden if he could drive and he said it was fine, I looked at the phone and realized that somehow it managed to survive the fall. I looked through it and found the last voice mail message, it was from Paula saying that she would be home soon and then it asked if Arthur was home. I guess it would have been better if she looked at her phone, but it really was annoying me at the time I guess I need to stop being so impetuous.

The ride home was quiet, Aiden got out and I told him to get online and that I would talk to him soon, he simply nodded his head and exited. I drove slowly to my house not really wanting to get there but knowing I had to, I parked my car and walked to the front door. There were voices on the other side of the door. One was of course my mom, and the other one strangely sounded like some one familiar ...Paula?

I walked around the back to avoid every one just in case it was, but the stairs where near the front door. I cautiously walked and I saw the familiar blonde version of Satan hugging my mother. I really cant take anymore weird things happening tonight, my head is about to spin off. I somehow make it upstairs, but not with out hearing "I have to tell them soon". I get online but tell Aiden that I have to talk to him so he should get on the phone. Every thing that I had planned to say slips my mind and the conversation consisted of me speaking laconically. I waited another hour so that I could call Spencer but soon fell asleep.

(a/n) Next chapter will be kinda short but it will be all about Paula and the whole weird situation, there will be a couple of flash backs just so that everything makes sense to an extent.


	12. Paula's Secret Life

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

(a/n) Ashley's mom is Christine Davies, why? Because I said so and I don't know the last name or whatever. Also you guys are to damn smart for your own good...you just about figured it out.

Pay close attention and see if you see any similarities between Spence and Paula.

Chapter 12

Paula's Secret Life

I had finally become a high school senior and life is great I have a great boyfriend, Ben. Not to mention the greatest best friend, Christine Davies. We knew each other since last year and immediately bonded, it was as if we knew each other our entire lives. Ben was cute and an All Star basketball player best part was he's mine, but there was something missing.

I was in lust not love with him, I know he cares about me and I can't say I can return the feelings. Since the first day we met, the attraction was physical and nothing more. Don't get me wrong I care about him but I know this will end badly. There was another problem, I felt like I was in love with someone already. Problem is that it's another girl, not just any girl but my best friend Christine.

I'm in way over my head and if anybody finds out then I know for sure that I'm screwed. Its so hard to think it's wrong though, I remember the first day I met her as if it were yesterday.

_She was the school veteran and I was the new girl from the next town_. _I was horribly lost and I bumped into her, after nearly killing me she helped me get to class. It was a rough start but some how we became the best of friends._

Ben was her ex boyfriend, at first it made me feel weird that I was dating him but she told me it was okay. The three of us always hung out, we didn't belong to a group we were a clique all our own. We often got labeled misfits but we didn't care as long as we had we had each others back.

I know I'm going to break up with Ben soon I know it, but when would I bring myself to do it? I asked Christine for help and got way more than I expected.

(P) "Hey do you think you could help with something?"

(C) "Sure, what is it?"

(P) "I need to break up with Ben but I don't know how"

(C) "Its easy, stupid, just say its over"

(P) "Yeah I get that but I don't want to hurt him"

(C) "He is a guy don't worry he will get over it and move on, he got over me"

(P) "I guess your right"

(C) "I always am did this just now appear to you?"

(P) "You're funny"

(C) "I know that's why we are best friends, but just a question why are you wanting to break up with him?"

(P) "I just don't love him like that, I kinda like someone else" _damn did I just let that slip?_

(C) "Oh really? Who? Do I know him?"

(P) "You might"

(C) "So tell me"

(P) "I can't"

(C) "But I'm your friend and we can share everything"

(P) "I know but it would freak you out"

(C) "Nothing you can say would ever scare me off"

(P) This might

(C) "Its not like its me or something"

(P)...

(C) "I mean its not me right?"

(P)...

(C) "Well then I guess now would be a good time as ever to tell you something too"

(P) "What to leave and get out of your face?"

(C) "No, now let me finish"

(P) Then what?

(C) "I feel the same way"

(P)...

(C) "Not good with words are you?"

(P)...

(C) "I guess not, well I have to go so I guess I'll see you later, bye Paula"

I was dumbfounded, not only had I admitted that I liked my best friend who was a girl but she felt the same way. I cant do this though it would crush my parents, I guess I'm going to have to stay with Ben after all. I don't want to but I know that I have to and should. I chickened out of a possible love.

I don't know how I'll react around her now though since she knows my secret. I guess I'll find out later when Ben takes us out to some party like he always does. I just hope every thing will turn out okay.

We go to the party and Christine disappears, cant say I blame her after somewhat ignoring her the entire ride here, and the fact that I was forcing myself allover Ben probably added to the problem. I spent the entire time with Ben when I really wanted Christine. I had one to many drinks and ended up in a room with Ben, we did things I halfway wished never happened but that's how Glen would be conceived later.

I sobered up a little bit and looked for Christine, I found her with some guy named Raife. The loser kept saying he would make it big as a Rock star, lucky bastard did too.

I remember feeling a pang of jealously but knew that it was my fault so I just left. I would call her later but right now I just had to be alone for a while. We never got to talk again, until a few years later. We met and ended up in a hotel room needless to say it was during a school reunion. She married Raife and divorced him, left with a baby girl. I eventually did dump Ben and met Arthur, got married, had children. Glen was thought to have been Arthur's but was Ben's, Spencer on the other hand was his at least I think she is. There was a time where I would go out and do some pretty stupid things.

I thought that would be the last time I would see her so I let my feelings out, I was wrong. I moved out to L. A. hoping to avoid everything only to be found in an even worse situation, my biological children are both gay and my daughter is obviously dating my almost lover's daughter who just had to be gay too. I swear being gay has to run in the family or something, but that will stop very soon.

I still love Christine after all these years and I occasionally will go to her for help with things but we both know its not going to happen. So the next best thing we can do is try to separate our daughters, for their own well being. The last thing they need is to end up like us.

I've stayed faithful to Arthur he deserves that much, I love him but yet again in a different way. I went to Christine's house I needed help with everything as always, "I have to tell them soon that Ben is Glen's father, Spencer might have a different dad. And most important we have to tell them to stay away from each other." She had agreed with me.

Ashley will not come near my daughter, not if I can help it and Spencer would never come near her daughter if she could help it.

(a/n) I tried to make Paula a little bit human, hope I didn't screw up that bad. I planned on this being shorter but oh well I guess I kinda got carried away. Also next chapter will be in Spencer's point of view


	13. Discovery and Distance

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

(a/n) Use of "colorful language"

Chapter 13

Discovery and Distance

I had a long talk with my dad and I guess I started to feel better but I really wanted to talk to Ashley I patiently waited all night but she never called. Only one thing worried me more and that was my mom hasn't come home yet. Two days have passed and no word from either or them. I hope Ashley is okay, my mom on the other hand not so much but I would still like to know where she is.

Its three in the afternoon and I'm starting to get slightly pissed with Ashley I know I really shouldn't though, she went through a lot but so did I. I don't intend for that too sound needy or even like I'm self obsessed but I need some attention too besides from my brothers and father.

I don't really know what to do with all of my time, I could snoop around the house since they left me alone. I wonder what stupid things I would find, Glen no doubt would have those body building magazines under his bed, perve. I could always go into the attic and take a stroll down memory lane back when this family wasn't as screwed up as it is now.

Maybe I should try calling Ash again maybe this time I wont get her voice mail. I give her a call and thankfully she answers, we talk for a while and it turns out that she was busy with a lot of things on her mind. I asked her what's up and she told me that she was going through some of her mom's stuff out of curiosity, I told her that I was about to do the same thing. She had a sense of urgency in her voice when she told me not to, I asked her why but she told me to wait and that she would be right here in a half hour.

I wondered why she would have me wait its not like she is all that concerned with my mom's past, Its not like it could have involved her in any way, could it? Now my gut was telling me something is seriously wrong, and as I was about to completely ignore Ashley's warning I heard a beeping. Funny that sounds like my mom's cell, I guess she forgot to take it with her when she left. I picked up the phone and realized she received a text message. I rummaged around on her cell to see who it was from, my jaw dropped it had Ashley's number as the sender.

I contemplated opening the message, eventually my curiosity got the best of me. I opened the message and read it, next thing I remember was everything going black and I hit the floor.

The message had read

_Paula we need to talk, I'm trying to keep Ashley away but I have a feeling that she knows what I'm doing. I saw going through our things from high school, she found our year book. I think she knows about us, or at least what we almost became. You have to call me eventually, I know how you felt when she almost caught us kissing yesterday, but we still need to talk to Spencer about everything. And Glen needs to know about Ben so stop running from everything like you did in high school I thought by now you would have grown a spine._

_I still care about you_

_Love, Christine _

When I woke Ashley was there, she got in? I wondered how she got in for a second but then forgot about it. I had to many damn things running through my head that I was begging to feel the oncoming headache.I could tell that she knew more than I did, I really needed to know what the hell was going on, and I need to know right now.

(S) "Okay what the fuck is going on here!"

(A) "Wow"

(S) "What?"

(A) "I never really thought you would use such strong language"

(S) "Now is not a time for joking around, I know that you know something so spill before I do something I might regret."

(A) "You really are upset aren't you? I understand though, we need to talk and I really suggest we go to your attic."

(S) "Why the attic?"

(A) "We need to find your mom's high school year book, now"

(S) "What does that have do with anything?"

(A) "I promise you will understand in a minute, and prepare because I know you will freak out. I know I did when I first found out."

(S) " God what did we get ourselves into"

(A) "Some pretty fucked up shit"

(S) "Come on, attic is this way"

I led her in, hoping that the sinking feeling in my stomach would disappear, maybe just evaporate like water. When we reached Paula's things and eventually found her year book I realized that the felling was going to stay. I looked and the dark blue cover with Faith high embossed on the cover. Faith? Oh the irony.

My heart sank when Ashley brought out her mom's yearbook, it was exactly the same. Now I'm not sure if I really want to open the pages and look inside. We looked at each other knowing that this was the only way to know what happened in the past and possibly what will happen in the future.

(A) "Look for your mom and I'll look for mine, okay?"

(S)_ taking in a deep breath _"Yeah"

(A) "Now for the moment of truth" _starts flipping through the pages finding nothing of real interest, stops on one page_

(S) "Why did you stop? Did you find something?"

(A) "It...it might be something"

(S) "Let me see.._takes the yearbook_...Oh my god"

It was a picture, not just any picture but one that completely made our situation worse and more confusing. It had Paula, Christine, and some guy, maybe this is the Ben the message talked about. Well "Ben" and Christine where sitting on a bench with my mom on both their laps, but she was looking at Christine and had her arm around her neck. The part that made me wonder the most was that she had a slight bulge, it made her look like she was pregnant, problem was this was before she met my dad.

(A) "Um, am I the only one noticing the way your mom is looking at mine?"

(S) "No, and am I the only one noticing that my mom looks pregnant?"

(A) "No"

(S) "We have all the information in front of us but how are we going to properly put this all together?"

(A) " I don't know Spence but we need to find something or someone"

(S) "Like who?"

(A) "The guy in the picture, he has to know something right?"

(S) "But how do we find him?"

(A) "Did I forget to mention that money tends to do a lot of talking?"

(S) "Good point"

(A) "I can't believe that our moms knew each other."

(S) "Me either, I guess our families just cant get enough of each other"

(A) "I thought now wasn't a good time to joke"

(S) "Have to add the humor to keep from falling apart."

With that we just stared at each other for a good while, not knowing what to say. Somehow we came to the conclusion that being up in this attic was not going to do any good. We have to find Ben and we need to really figure out what happened and maybe what will happen. I don't know how much longer I have before my family comes home, or when Paula will. There has to be some story behind this and I will find out.

We head to my room and look up their old high school, after a while we managed to find some information on him. Then we headed to another website hoping to track him down, which we do. It said he moved to New York, never married, works in a local hospital. Creepy just how much information you can find on the internet nowadays.

Using the handy yellow pages online we found his number and address. I looked over to Ashley and she had a look on her face and I knew we were in for something. Next thing I know I'm writing my parents a note and catching a cab to the nearest airport. We get two tickets for New York and prepare ourselves for what may come.

The note I left my parents read:

_Hey everybody,_

_Sorry for leaving on such short notice but I really had to. Dad don't worry I'm with Ashley she will keep me safe. Glen, I know we don't always see eye to eye but yeah I'll miss you while I'm gone, keep Aiden company. Clay you're an awesome brother enough said. _

_I recently found some things about mom and I need to solve it. I should be back by next week though, if and when mom gets home tell her that I figure out what she has been hiding behind her back. Something is wrong, keep a lookout for anything suspicious. _

_Call Ashley's cell if you need to_

_Love Spencer_

I know this plane ride will be long so I prepare myself for the ride. Ashley takes my hand in hers and squeezes it gently, we have no clue what to do when we get there and the unknown isn't what scares me but what I already do know.

When we land Ashley calls Ben's number, he picks up and is surprised to hear why we were there. I didn't know if he would talk to us since we don't really even know each other but at this point it was to late to turn back. He says that he will pick us up, I guess we can trust him.

A half our later a guy comes in with a sign that read "Spencer and Ashley", must be him I guess. I wave my hand ferociously in the air, he sees me and starts walking in our direction. I suddenly grew pale, Ashley looks at me and asks what's wrong. I open my mouth but nothing comes out so I just point. She looks and her jaw drops "Oh my god Spence he looks like an older version of Glen"

(a/n) Next chapter continues in Spencer's point of view and might switch to Ashley or even Ben. It will also be in two parts, so basically you're getting half a chapter. Also if there are any mistakes sorry I was half asleep when I wrote it.


	14. And You Are?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SoN, the characters, or anything else except for the plot.

Tom Lynch on the other hand has it all.

(a/n)You know that little evil thing called writers block? Yeah it sucks doesn't it. Well on with the chapter. Also a friend of mine who is like a straight guy version of me is getting this chapter dedicated to him since I doubt he believes I write. Also I'm been struck with a possible ending so there may be only a few chapters left pre warning the ending will suck. Not to worry there shall be a sequel if you want one. Also I plan on redoing some chapters cause they pissed me off.

Chapter 14

And You Are?

I stood for a while longer just staring at the remarkable similarities between the two men. My mind was racing with possible ways to bring up the topic with Ben. Ashley soon broke the silence when she said hello to him, he introduced himself and before I realized it we were in a taxi.

The drive was unbearably silent except for the driver who was trying his hardest to start a conversation. Sadly enough he never started one, and before we knew it we were outside of a massive building complex.

I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach, you know that whole woman's intuition thing. I think Ashley felt it too, since she landed she has had a weird look on her face I don't think that she knows that I noticed, but it was the same face she had when we found out Ben lived in New York. What could it possibly be, besides the pressing issue with out mothers?

Ashley's POV

I hope she doesn't try to find me, Liz my ex girlfriend lives here and I didn't quiet tell her that we broke up. I moved before I said anything but the relationship had pretty much gone down the drain anyway. She was always quiet the possessive one and the whole bi-polar thing tended to kick in more often than I would like to admit.

This whole time I've been concerned that she would find me, I never changed my cell phone the number yes but not the actual thing. She always said something about implanting a g.p.s. device in there so she could find me no matter where I was in the city. I thought she was kidding but now that I really start thinking about it, there is a possibility that it's true.

I know that I should have a little chat with Spencer about this, but I think I may be able to put it off for a while.

Ben's POV

I know just a gist of what these two are here for, I can't help but wonder why they would ask me though. Paula and Christine never told me anything, even when I dated Paula I felt like a third wheel with those two.

How much important information could I possibly hold for Spencer? Better question how much information was I willing to let go of?

Spencer's POV

We have all been in our heads for long enough, we need to start talking and we need to do it now.

(S) "So, Ben lets get down to business"

(B) "Sure, what would you two like to know?"

(S) "Wellfirstofallhowthehelldoyouknowmymomandwhydoesshelookpregnantinthatonepictureanddoesshehaveanythingwithchristine"

(B) "Slow down there tiger, and one question at a time"

(S) "Sorry, but how exactly did you know my mom?"

(B) "We dated back in high school."

(A) "How did you know my mom?

(B) "Well Ashley I dated her too"

(A) "What happened afterwards?"

(B) "We grew apart and I have a feeling that she switched teams on me"

I don't think Ashley knows that I heard what she muttered under her breath but I'll let her go with it this time.

(S) "Well how do you explain that she looks pregnant in one of the pictures in your yearbook?"

(B) "Pregnant? I never noticed that, she must have moved away before it became obvious. If that is true than that must mean..."

(S) "I think you should meet Glen"

(B) "And who is that?"

(S) "My older brother, and the spitting image of you."

(B) "...I... would love to but I don't think it would do any of us any good."

(S) "I guess, but..."

(A) "Sorry to interrupt but we have more pressing issues at hand."

(S) "Right, sorry. Ben did you ever notice anything between our moms?

(B) "They were best friends."

(A) "We mean more than that."

(B) "I'm not sure what you are implying."

(S) "We have reason to think that maybe they were closer than friends"

(B) "I don't think so, but I am pretty sure they had a thing for each other. Paula wouldn't go for it though"

(S) "My mom wouldn't go for it?

(B) "Something about it not being right and that she cant feel that way and how God says it's a sin."

(S) "Great, even then my mom was a raging hypocrite"

(A) "Well I guess that's all we needed to know, thanks and maybe we will keep in touch.

(S) "Why are you so eager to leave?

(A) "Here and now, not a good place to be having this conversation"

(S) "Alright but remember that out of your sheer brilliance we have an other couple days here"

(A) "Right...I guess back to our room then?"

(S) "Yeah"

We exited ben's apartment and didn't get to far from the door when Ashley just froze next to me. I looked to where she was obviously staring and in the hallway stood some girl. Before I asked Ashley what her problem was the other girl ran up to her. As I was attempting to ask the girl how she knew Ashley, my question was answered.

She jumped into or tried to jump into Ashley's arms, she spoke and the words echoed in my ears. I felt a warm stinging in my eyes and a sharp pain in my chest, with that I took off before giving Ashley a chance to explain.

Ashley's POV

Shit, it cant be. Not now of all fucking times not now, it was Liz. I froze hoping she would keep going and not notice me, I was wrong. She turned around saw me and made a cheap attempt to jump into my arms. She looked up at me and said "Ash, I missed you baby how can you not call your girlfriend?" Fuck, this is not going to sound good to Spencer.

(a/n) Yeah..umm it sucks but hey it's an update, that should count for some credit right? And As always I'll cheaply try to beg for reviews


End file.
